Blood and Grime
by Festus Omega
Summary: Some people say grimers were created when sewage was exposed to x-rays from the moon. On a related note, some people are wrong. The story of the first and very vicious grimer. OC submissions needed. WARNING: Original region.
1. Creation

Black clouds gathered heavily in the sky as the evening closed in. As the sun was setting, a flareon poked around the junk behind the Tsiru Co. Building in Upper Knoxstead City. His name was Phlegyas. He always stayed within a few blocks of Tsiru Co. because the scientists working for Tsiru Co. didn't eat much, and as a result, there was always ample food in the dumpsters out back. There wasn't much competition for it either, since not many pokemon knew how to avoid the toxic substances and sharp objects routinely deposited in the Tsiru Co. Building's dumpsters. He had also become a familiar sight to janitors who took the trash out back.

"Heya, Flare," Arnold said, rolling his trash filled cart to the dumpsters. Phlegyas purred expectantly.

"He he, don't worry," Andre chuckled, "we've got plenty of leftovers for you." He tossed the remains of a sandwich to the flareon. _Wonderful, _Phlegyas thought, _that will save me some trouble instead of having to dig through the trash._ He took no notice when a small plastic yogurt container dropped from the bag Arnold was depositing into the dumpster. It rolled into a gutter and, after a few more feet of rolling, fell into a sewer grate. In most cases, that would be the end of it. The yogurt container would wash out to a cesspool somewhere and decompose a few million years later. But no. Not when the Tsiru Co. comes into the picture. The volatile materials which collected in the the sewer under Tsiru Co. could change things. They might not change a plastic yogurt container... But they might change the bacteria in it. The microorganisms clambered around in the toxic sludge; the sludge would've killed nearly anything else, but not these creatures. They thrived. They multiplied. Very, _very _quickly. Generations upon generations passed in a matter of minutes, and the bacteria started mutating, combining, becoming a higher life-form.

It was going to be a very dark and stormy night. 

**Okay, I would like some OC submissions in the reviews. I want to see if I can make a decent story using OC submissions. Also, you may not want to make these OC's ones that appear in other stories. I can almost guarantee that some of them will die by the time this fic finishes. Good examples for characters in this story might be policemen or detectives, along with random trainers, breeders, or anyone else who gets mixed up in this. Also, there is no rule which says that an OC can't be a pokemon instead of a human. So, use this as a basic template:**

**Real Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Gender:**

**Species: (human, cyndaquil, smeargle, tropius, etc...)**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**(Humans only, except in strange Mewtwo-like cases) their Pokemon:**

**Backstory:**

**Other:**

**Please respond; thanking you in advance. **

**P.S. You get bonus points if you can tell me where the phrase, "It was going to be a very dark and stormy night." is from. **


	2. Ancestors are Important, This is Why

When an organism any more complex than a yeast cell starts existing with no ancestors before it, its instincts will be in a state of hellish confusion. In cases of sentient creatures such as the newly existing sludge creature, this only causes more trouble. A swarm of emotions envelopes the mind: confusion, fear, etc. These emotions, however, will soon be pushed aside as the undeveloped mind finds more instinctual feelings such as hunger. Coming into existence takes a lot out of something, and more energy is required. Sewer sludge was all very fine and good, the creature thought, but it needed something more substantial. Something with more energy in it. Something... Nearby... Somehow managing to slide upwards in utter defiance of gravity, the creature exited a grate and slid toward the prey.

A luxray stalked the city streets. Or, more accurately, stalked two humans in the city streets. Two humans, an ampharos, and a poliwhirl. Delux, the luxray, hated humans. Hated them with all hisw heart. Bastards. He could never seem to kill enough of them; there were always more. But there was a more important reason for hunting these humans. One of them had a snickers bar in his pocket, and Delux loved chocolate more than he hated humans. It was something of a mixed blessing that humans had the greatest access to chocolate. He followed his prey through Knoxstead City's seemingly endless maze of alleyways. He was close now. He could see the humans well from his place in the shadows. He was about to strike, but from the shadows on the other side of the humans came a sound. It was a bit like a quack, really. The group paused and turned their heads. More sounds from the shadows: choking, coughing, like something trying to cough up a hairball. A glob of sludge shot out and hit the ampharos's face. The ampharos keeled over and writhed on the ground and one human dropped to its aid. Two more globs of sludge shot out hitting the poliwhirl and other human both in the eyes, incapacitating both of them. A purple pile of sewage slid out of the shadows. Sewage with... Eyes. It had a face... It looked not at the remaining cowering human, but at Delux, who had been looking on in utter confusion. Realizing the threat, he called a bolt of lightning from the stormy sky to strike down the sludge-like attacker. Instead, the lightning struck the human, being taller than the creature. Delux silently cursed, but the creature jumped in astonishment and slid away as quickly as it could.

Delux stayed crouched in the shadows for a moment after the creature departure and then entered the lighted area. The surviving human, ampharos, and poliwhirl were still writhing on the ground walking over to the human, Delux pulled the chocolate out of his pocket and paused before leaving. He could see where the human had clawed the sludge away; the skin was simply reddened slightly, but the human's eyes were burned and colored in a strange combination of black and purple. Delux was disturbed by the fate he had narrowly escaped. Luxrays were very attached to their eyes, more so than most other creatures. He left the scene clutching the chocolate between his jaws. That was probably enough excitement for the night.

One other pair of eyes watched the scene that night. Though the humans were not exactly friends to him, they did give him food which was as close to friendship as he went with humans. The language barrier was probably the biggest issue, really. Phlegyas ran from the scene.

That morning, the air was not actually _clean_ after the rain, but it did seem to lack its usual mild sting. Two policemen inspected the grisly scene before them. Two dead humans, a dead ampharos, and a dead poliwhirl. One of the humans was obviously electrocuted, by a strong current like a bolt of lightning possibly. Maybe the luxray which had been causing trouble they thought. But the rest of the scene was more interesting. Sludge covered the faces of the rest of the victims and their eyes were frighteningly mangled.

"It could be the work of swalot," one said.

"Could be," the other conceded, "but there's just one problem I see with that. Look at that slime trail. Swalots leave a slime trail, but not one with that much slime. They can hold their shape better than that. And it leads down into that grate. I think we may be dealing with something else, something which doesn't really need to stay one shape like the rest of us."

"You think so?"

"Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't. But hell, we're less than a block from the Tsiru Co. building. When you add them into the mix, anything can happen."

"Hm. Why haven't we closed them down, again?"

"Because Carpenter and I are the only officers which they give a shit about, and we figure that for every blow they deal to the world, they make something good to make up for it. To put it another way, just think of all the marvelous ways they're using plastics nowadays."

"You mean plastic explosives?"

"Actually, I was referring to just about everything else they use plastics for. Anyway, what are we hanging around here doing nothing for? I'll just call Carpenter and he can take a look at the scene." He pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

"H'lo?" the person on the other end said.

"Yes, Carpenter, me and officer Khaled found something we want you to take a look at."

"Alright. Where are you?" Carpenter asked. The officer looked around.

"To tell you the truth," he answered, "I'm not entirely sure."

** Sorry for taking so long to get another chapter up. I've been busy. Thankfully, I don't think I have a very busy schedule for the rest of the summer, so I might be able to get up more chapters sooner. **

** Also, to: Sanananana. Sorry I couldn't get your OC in there yet, but I wanted to ask: Do your OC's pokemon have _names?_ I just prefer for the pokemon to have names instead of just being called by their species name.**

Until I write again, farewell.


End file.
